


"Send your cutest delivery boy!"

by catboynagito



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, im a softie for this ship!!!!, pizzaboy au noone asked for, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: It's movie night inside of the Queen apartment (as Freddie dubbed it.)So of course that means pizza.





	"Send your cutest delivery boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> me: a softie for dealor/joger im not sure what the ship name is i just love it
> 
> i think ill just write a BUNCH of oneshots based on this ship honestly, none of the fics in the series im putting it as apart of take place in the same universe unless explicitly stated uwu
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

"So who_mst_ the fuck is gonna call the pizza place?" Roger asked his roomates, Brian and Freddie.

Freddie shrugged. "Probably me, since I keep the number saved in my phone, and my sister works there." 

"Well what are you waiting for, you lovely idiot. I want pizza and I'm sure Rog does too." Brian sighed.

A quiet little "_hello this is sir pizza how may i help you" _buzzed through Freddie's phone. "Uhm, yes, I'd like a large cheese pizza, a medium pepperoni, and two 2-liters of... Orange, fanta...? Yeah, orange fanta. Also, may I make a request upon delivery?" _"Yes, sir?" _"Send your cutest delivery boy. Thank you." Freddie swiftly hung up the phone with a smirk on his face.

Brian had started laughing after processing what Freddie had just said over the phone. "Freddie, I can't believe you actually-" His sentence was stopped by even more laughing from himself.

"What can I say, to Roger except 'You're Welcome-'" Brian almost had tears in his eyes at the situation, and Roger was just confused. 

"Wait... Fred don't tell me you asked for that for me." He crossed his arms and pouty face frowned.

"Why yes, actually. I was actually there the other day, telling my sister that if I called and said "send your cutest delivery boy" she'd know who to send. This guy is actually quite a catch, darling. He's pretty attractive if I do say so myself-" A glare from Brian, "and he's right up your alley, Rog! Normally I can't do this but I told my sister I would do the dishes for two days at the pizza place if she let me do this for you. You need a boyfriend, and it must be a bore with me and Brian always sucking eachothers faces in front of you. And, I'm honestly not sure why Bri was laughing so hard. Maybe cause that means I have to do more chores than I need to."

"Well, can we play like, Mario Kart or something to pass the time until our food gets here?" Roger held up the pink Wii remote he always uses.

"OH HELL YES. Yall asses are gonna be BEAT." Freddie's competitive face was on, meaning 'yes, I want to play.'

They put the Wii disc into the console and played.

-

*ding dong*

Halfway through Mushroom Gorge, Roger and Freddie neck and neck for first with Brian in fourth, the doorbell rang.

"Rog, go get it-" Freddie winked.

Roger groaned as he walked over to the door to open it. 

He had been expecting some boomer-looking guy to show up but no. The man at the door was a thing of Pure Beauty. A god amongst us. An enchanted diamond sword surrounded by wooden swords. A diamond in the middle of a stone mine.

"Um, sir?" The pizza boy had a really fucking cute speaking voice too?? Roger's face was in full out, tomato sauce on pizza red by the time he croaked out a simple "Hello."

"Uh, are you gonna take the pizza or what...?" The pizza boy said to him causing Roger to fumble over his own hands to grab the pizza. 

"I'm also gonna need you to sign here. You know, standard delivery stuff."

Roger finished writing his name on the paper after setting down the pizzas. "Uh, I'm also gonna need you to sign your phone number, here." Roger pointed at his arm causing himself to go redder than he needed to. And even redder when the delivery boy bent over to write his phone number on his arm.

"Goodbye, mister, uh.. Roger Taylor." the delivery boy was gone just as quickly as he appeared.

Roger looked at his arm "_John "Deaky" Deacon, (***)-***-****. call me :D"_

Roger carried the pizzas and drinks over to the hungry men sitting on the couch.   
"Now Freddie, how come you didn't tell me that he was THAT HOT??"

**Author's Note:**

> bruh if you enjoyed this you should totally follow my twitter account @disco___deaky (look at me and my shameless self promo)


End file.
